1910
by Anonymousow
Summary: A love story set in 1910 New Mexico  cheesy, i know ... Cameron is a doctor and Thirteen is an outlaw. SUPER AU. Inspired by Red Dead Redemption. Rating: T, subject to change to M.
1. Wanted

**Hello... this is inspired by Red Dead Redemption (google it or if you've played it, great! :) anyway, this is a fairly short first chapter, just to see how you guys react to how AU it is... it is super duper AU... and i hope my limited vocabulary skills, descriptive skills and 1910 knowledge will be able to tell the story I want to tell throughout the next few chapters... Hope you like it :)**

**Title: 1910  
Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen  
Chapter 1: Wanted**

It was the middle of spring, 1910 in the southwest state of New Mexico. The villagers of a small town of South Wheeler were going about their daily routines. To Miss Allison Cameron, this was home. She had grown up here under the care of her parents who taught her to read and write in a time where few women knew how or did so. When she was 18, Allison travelled up north-east, a journey that took about 5 days by horse and carriage, to Blackwater where she had studied medicine at the capital's university. After graduating, she came back to South Wheeler to open her own clinic. And this is where our story starts...

"HOLD STILL GOD DAMNNIT!" Allison shouted as she and a worker tried to restrain a screaming patient's leg which had to be surgically cut and removed to prevent an infection spreading further.

The screaming got louder, more painful and breathless as Allison quickly cut off the flesh around the bone. She threw the big scalpel into a wooden pail of water which quickly turned red after she was done.

"Alright, wrap him up please." She requested as she took off the cloth covering her face which was stained with blood.

The man continued screaming and crying, though not as loud as before. Allison was going out of her mind with all the noise he was producing.

"Hey, will you shut up already? It's over!" The blonde doctor snapped.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed.

Allison rolled her eyes and sighed at the ungratefulness, "You'll thank me later..."

"Miss Cameron?" A voice from behind said followed by 3 knocks on the wooden pillar.

Allison turned around, "It's Doctor Cameron, Sheriff."

"Right... well I don't recognise women as doctors so I think I can call you whatever I want." He said arrogantly, twirling his handcuffs in the air with his index finger.

Not wanting to get into trouble with the corrupted and chauvinist piece of asshole standing in front of her, she calmed herself down for a moment before asking, "Well what are you doing here on such a fine day instead of gambling the town's money away at the bar?"

The sheriff smirked, though you couldn't really tell he was smirking because of the bushy moustache covering most of his lips, "That money was well spent on a few whores last night thank you... sadly, they weren't as pretty as you..." He blatantly checked out the doctor and grinned at Cameron's face getting redder in anger by the second, "Anyway your patient is one of mine... and I came to ask him what happened."

"Go right ahead." The doctor managed, still seething from anger. She wondered how someone like him could be sheriff. Allison stepped aside to let him through before starting to clean up the place with her nurse.

"Private, shut the fuck up and tell me who the hell did this..."

The man on the operating table sat up and held his crippled leg to his body. His face and body were drenched with cold sweat and tears. He began, stuttering as he spoke, "I-it was Thirteen and his gang. I-I was t-trying to stop them from robbing a carriage of food and money... the one where you told us to protect and they shot my leg and left me there on the road to die!"

Allison couldn't help but think he was being a little over dramatic.

"Did you get a good look at Thirteen?" The sheriff asked, as he furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his chin.

"N-no sir... same as always, he had a red b-bandana around his face... same as what the w-wanted posters show. And as always, he scribbled '13' into the ground before leaving me."

"And he had his gang with him?"

"Y-yes sir, all five of them... with their black bandanas covering their faces..."

The sheriff slammed his fist onto the operating table in frustration. Allison's heart jumped. Thirteen and his gang members had been terrorising the state for the past few months and nobody got close to even knowing how they looked like. It was making him look very bad.

Allison smirked at the sheriff's frustration but wiped it off her face immediately when he looked up at her.

"Well, that was very helpful." He said sarcastically and turned to stomp off.

"S-sir, when do I start work again?" The private called out.

The sheriff burst out laughing, "Did you say you wanted to work, Private?" He continued laughing, "I have no use for a crippled..." he said coldly and left the clinic.

The private's head sank into his hands as he began crying.

Allison suddenly felt sorry for the disabled man and found that she had a new hatred for Thirteen and his gang of outlaws...

To be continued...


	2. Uncle George

**First of all, Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. I am feeling incredibly pressured to write a good story... ahhh... feel free to bail on the story if it's not going your way :)**

**Secondly, this chapter is just part of the story... I promise you Thirteen and Cameron will meet in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: Uncle George**

"Sheriff, s-sir, there is a man at your office... h-he wants to speak to you as soon as possible..."

"Can't you see I'm busy, Sergeant?" Sheriff Johnson threw a couple of chips into the pile and fiddled with his cards distractedly. The other gamblers looked up at the panicky sergeant curiously.

The sergeant bent down nervously and whispered something into his ear. What he said made the sheriff widened his eyes. He composed himself and cleared his throat, "Sorry gentlemen, I'm afraid I have business to attend to."

"You're a hardworking man, Sheriff!" The man in business attire commented.

"Sir, It's no secret that I'm extremely dedicated to protecting this town..." The sheriff said as he touched the tip of his hat to bid them farewell.

The sergeant rolled his eyes behind his boss' back as the both of them left the pub quickly for the office.

Allison made her first stop of the day at Uncle George's Herbs and Other Ingredients. She found her clinic quickly running out of medicine and anaesthetic because of the increased number of theft cases that left more and more policemen injured.

"Allison dear!" Uncle George greeted her with a warm hug. She loved hugging Uncle George; it was like hugging a bear.

"Got anymore Wild Feverfew? And tiger snake venom?" She asked after giving him a kiss on his rosy cheek.

"Got plenty! I've been asking my boys to go picking more Feverfew lately." He said as he placed a bunch of herbs in Allison's basket.

"Is it safe for them to be out of the town?" Allison asked worriedly, "Those outlaws... they seem to be everywhere."

"Ah, my boys are good with them guns! Trained them myself you know!" Uncle George said with a big smile which Allison found infectious.

"Two boys ain't gonna be enough to take on all thirteen of them outlaws!" An old woman in the shop spoke up.

"Thirteen of them? I thought there were only seven!" Another woman piped in, looking panicky.

"No M'am, its one man with thirteen guns, that's what I heard!" A young boy said.

The two women gasped in horror at this new information.

"That's why they call him Thirteen! He is so coo-" He continued but was quickly shushed by his mother.

Allison took a look at the wanted poster of Thirteen hanging in the shop, "Well, all I know is that if I ever see one of them... they're going to wish they never met me." she said with confidence.

Uncle George laughed cheerfully, "I know that damn old father of yours taught you to shoot a gun well!"

"He sure did!" She said proudly.

"How are your old folks anyway? Aging well I hope!" Uncle George laughed heartily.

"They are doing well up in Blackwater... got a telegram from them two weeks ago telling me about all the gentlemen they've picked out for me." Allison rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"That reminds me. I'm supposed to pick up my telegram from the Sheriff's station later." He said distractedly. "Well, anyway my dear, any man you fall in love with is lucky to have you!" Uncle George said before kissing her forehead.

Allison blushed and shook her head shyly, "Thanks Uncle George..."

"Come again soon, dear" They waved goodbye to each other before Allison left the shop.

"I want the drugs delivered from here and I want it to happen now..." A man dressed in a black overcoat and a suit threatened as he cocked his gun and pointed it to the shaking Sheriff.

"It's impossible! N-none of my m-men are brave enough to deliver it to Black-Blackwater..."

"Do you think the government cares about whether you useless imbeciles are brave or not brave enough?" He said in a low menacing voice, "You think we're just going to let the packages be grounded here in Wheeler for an idiot like you to use for yourself?"

"N-no s-sir..."

"Those packages are important for our relations with Mexico... if every town in this state is afraid of some fucking amateur horse-riding bastard outlaws, we don't get the drugs! And we're paying Mexico FOR NOTHING!" The man raised his voice in anger.

The sheriff fell to the ground groaning as he felt the steel gun hit his face forcefully. He clutched his bloodied face with his hand and whimpered.

"Do something about it... or else."The mysterious man warned before heading for the exit.

"S-sir, what about t-those outlaws..."

"You don't have to worry about them... much. We're ever closer to catching them." He said vaguely and left the office.

Sheriff Johnson slowly got off the ground, spitting out a few teeth and some blood in the process.

Just then, the mysterious man popped back in with a frightened man in tow.

"You might want to do something about him..." He shoved Uncle George into the office, "caught him listening to everything we just talked about..." The man left again, closing the door behind him.

Sheriff Johnson drew his pistol immediately and pointed it straight at Uncle George's forehead. The shopkeeper raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"She-Sheriff, I just ca-came for my t-telegram... I swear I didn't m-mean-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Come with me..." He turned poor Uncle George around and pushed him out the exit. The town was dark and quiet at night. Too quiet for a gunshot to not worry people.

"Not a sound... or your boys get it." Johnson threatened, pushing Uncle George with his pistol into the deep forest that surrounded the town.

They walked about twenty minutes out before Johnson forced Uncle George onto his knees.

"Please... P-please I beg you, Sheriff... I won't say a word to anyone! I swear!"

The sheriff cocked his pistol and aimed it directly at George's head.

"S-sir please... I have a fa-family... I have two young boys..." His voice and lips quivered as tears filled his eyes.

Johnson faked a yawn and asked, "Any other last words, Mr. Campbell?"

"N-No no please, don't, no, please do-"

A loud bang was heard followed by fluttering of birds in the dark and quiet night of New Mexico.

**If I don't keep my promise, you guys can shoot me :)**


	3. Thirteen

**Hey guys! :) I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay. I've been busy with work and all. I'll be updating this much faster from now on so don't worry, be happy! :D**

**1910  
Chapter 3: Thirteen**

"Miss Allison... we're wondering if you've seen our father this morning?" Fred Campbell asked timidly as he entered the clinic with his ten year old brother in hand.

"I'm sorry Fred... the last I saw him was at the shop yesterday afternoon... he didn't come home last night?"

Little George junior began crying. Allison crouched down to comfort the poor boy with a hug.

"No M'am I... I don't think he did..." Fred said, his voice breaking mid sentence.

"It's okay... I'll help you both find him." Allison squeezed Fred's shoulder comfortingly, "He's probably just out picking herbs and hunt-"

Allison was interrupted by a man shouting for help. The three of them ran out of the clinic towards the voice. A large crowd was gathering just by the entrance to the town.

"Help us! Help us!"

The three heard the crowd gasp, some women even screaming in horror.

Allison broke through the crowd to find Sheriff Johnson placing the body of Uncle George on the ground. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. Her beloved friend, Uncle George, had been shot in the head.

"Doctor Cameron, help him! Please..." The sheriff pleaded.

Allison dropped to her knees in despair as tears filled her eyes. It was clear to her and everyone else that Uncle George was already dead.

"What happened, Sheriff? Who the hell did this?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"It was them! Thirteen and his gang of filthy outlaws! They tried to rob George! I was patrolling the area for those bastards when I heard him screaming. So I went towards the sound. But I was too late... they had already shot him. I couldn't leave him there just like that... I couldn't!"

The crowd began crying angrily for justice to be served immediately.

Allison used her hand to shut George's bloodied eyelids. She looked up through her teary eyes to see Fred and George junior sobbing and hugging their mother who was crying hysterically. She had never before felt so much hatred for someone she hadn't even met in her life.

****

The funeral for Uncle George took place in the towns centre that night. Allison, and other townspeople, paid her respects and was about to head home when she saw Sheriff Johnson motion her over to his office.

As the young doctor approached his office, a smirked crept onto his face. He faked a sad smile when she got closer.

"Didn't pay your respects tonight, Sheriff?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Did it earlier on, you just didn't see me." He said as he scratched the back of his neck with one hand, and held his cigar in the other.

"Well why did you call me over here for?" Allison asked impatiently.

"I received a telegram earlier today from the university in Blackwater."

"And..?"

"Looks like you're being certified and honoured for your hard work as a female doctor. They want you up there as soon as possible to accept a grant or a medal or something..." Sheriff said shrugging, reaching into his pocket to pull out the telegram.

Allison grabbed the paper in disbelief, eyes darting from left to right as she speed-read it.

"Oh my God... oh my God! Thi-this is HUGE!" Allison read it a second time just to be sure, "Finally I'm getting some recognition." She sighed sadly, "If only Uncle George could be here to see this."

Sheriff Johnson rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever, hey listen to me, woman, since you're going to Blackwater, it would be extremely kind of you if you could me transport a few packages there."

"Sure, whatever..." Allison said distractedly, folding the piece of paper into half, "I can visit mum and dad when I'm up there!" she said to herself excitedly.

"And those outlaws, you don't have to worry about them, apparently they're far away from the route you're taking." He lied.

The mention of the outlaws made Allison cringe with anger, "I'm not afraid of those murderers."

"If you do happen to run into them, I suggest you tell them you're an innocent civilian passing through and offer them some cash. Whatever you do, don't let them take my packages. They are extremely important for the state of New Mexico."

"If I see them, they'll be dead in 5 seconds." Allison said bravely, "What are those packages anyway?"

"Oh just some medicinal stuff Blackwater wants to do research on..." The sheriff waved a hand to dismiss her, "I've already arranged for two horses and a carriage for your belongings and the packages. I suggest you start packing now; you leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Good luck."

With that, Allison left for home to pack and Sheriff Johnson left for the pub to celebrate the success of his brilliant plan – getting someone else other than himself to deliver the packages.

****

Dawn came and the carriage was fully packed with all of Allison's belongings, medical equipment and the sheriff's packages. She said her goodbyes and left as soon as the sun began rising, knowing she had a long and tiring journey ahead of her.

The first day of the journey was fairly smooth. Travelling in the forest where there was much shelter from the horrid sun was easy and Allison knew it would get harder over the next few days where she had to go through the desert heat. She kept an eye out for the mysterious outlaws, keeping her pistol by her side at all times, and spent her first night in a makeshift tent, eating food she had prepared that morning before she left. Her rifle hung at the side, just in case she got an opportunity to do some hunting.

Thinking about getting honoured by the state and seeing her parents in Blackwater made her smile and kept her going. She hadn't seen them in a few years. They would be incredibly surprised to see her and Allison was certain they would also be as proud as her of her achievement. Getting recognised and certified as a doctor was one of her dreams. It made her feel accomplished and important.

The blonde doctor was half way through her second day in the middle of the deserted forest when she sensed that something was wrong. It was far too quiet... She stopped the horses for a second, looking around her and listening intently for any sound of movement. Allison grabbed her rifle which had a scope attached to it; it wasn't as powerful as the scope sniper rifles had but it was good enough.

She looked through the scope and scanned the area thoroughly but found nothing or no one. She placed her rifle down by her side slowly, looked around cautiously, and started the horses moving again. Allison continued her journey for a minute or two before she spotted a figure about 80 metres in front of her. As soon as she spotted the familiar red bandana, she grabbed her rifle and hopped off the carriage, aiming it at the person who was on a horse in the middle of the path.

She looked through the scope, steadying her gun so that the crosshair aligned with the man's bandana. He definitely looked like the same person from the wanted posters but she wasn't entirely sure. To shoot or not to shoot, that was the question that ran through her mind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A man shouted from Allison's right hand side.

The startled doctor turned to her right and fired a shot out of reflex. The bullet hit the trunk of a big tree.

"Come out from behind the tree and face me like a man, you rotten thief!" Allison shouted as she quickly reloaded her gun.

"Come on now, we don't mean any harm..."

Allison fired again, this time at the voice that came from the left of the carriage. The bullet hit another tree dead in its centre. Allison struggled to reload her weapon speedily hearing the man on the horse riding towards her at full speed.

"Come on!" She muttered under her breath as she desperately tried to reload quickly. As soon as she heard the sound of the bullet clicking in, she aimed the gun at the horse-rider who was about 10 feet away.

A loud bang echoed through the forest.

**Author's note: [Lol this was supposed to be a cliffhanger chapter but oh well since I've delayed my updates, you guys get a second chapter! :)]**

Allison's rifle flew out of her hands as the horse rider rode pass her. She looked wide-eyed at the smoking weapon on the ground, shocked that her weapon was rendered useless just like that. The sound of the grass and bushes ruffling brought her back to reality. Allison immediately drew her pistol and prepared to fire at one of the bandits approaching her.

Her gun went off the same moment someone had grabbed her from behind and knocked the gun out of her hands. A loud and painful grunt was heard. She had missed his head but not his upper arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" She shouted and screamed heatedly as she struggled to let herself free from the man's arms that were wrapped around her tightly, "LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"You alright, Wilson?" Kutner asked breathlessly as he tried to restrain the blonde doctor.

Wilson groaned, "Yep... think it's a through in through..." He said as he applied pressure with his hand against his bloodied wound and winced.

The horse-rider rode back slowly to where the three of them were and got off his horse.

He shot Wilson a concerned look.

"I'm fine..." He reassured the mysterious man, "Kutner stopped her in time..."

Allison was panting hard after trying to break free from Kutner's grasp unsuccessfully. She glared furiously at the man who was looking at her intently as he walked closer. He was wearing a dirty long brown trench coat, the colour matching his strands of hair that framed the sides of his face. The rest of his hair was covered by his hat.

"What the hell do you want?" Allison spat as he continued looking at her, sizing her up.

Allison's eyes drifted down to where she had dropped her pistol; an action that didn't go unnoticed. The outlaw picked up the gun and studied it.

"YEAH, why don't you just shoot me like you killed George Campbell, you fucking MURDERER!"

Wilson raised his eyebrow and mouthed, "George Campbell?" at Kutner who shrugged.

The mysterious outlaw chuckled dryly, the sound slightly muffled by the bandana.

Allison's face turned an even darker shade of red. Oh hell no, the man did not just laugh at Uncle George's death!

The blonde doctor clenched her teeth in anger, stamped her foot down onto a distracted Kutner's foot, breaking free from his grasp momentarily, and slapped the mysterious man with all her might.

Kutner ignored the pain in his foot and scrambled to restrain the blonde before she could do anything else.

The force of the slap was so strong that the red bandana had slipped down, revealing half the man's face.

Allison's expression slowly turned into pure shock as the person in front of her pulled the bandana down all the way so that it hung loosely around his neck. That mysterious outlaw was no man... he was in fact a woman.

Thirteen rubbed her reddening cheek softly and chuckled unamusingly, holstering the pistol in an empty slot around her waist. She looked up at the blonde whose jaw was on the ground.

"Tie her up, would you." She said irritably. Allison noted that that voice was undeniably a woman's voice.

Kutner dragged the blonde to the side and tied her hands behind her, tying her body up against a tree trunk. She was too in shock to struggle.

"Stay put yeah?" He warned in a quiet tone.

"Find anything?" She directed her question to someone behind the carriage.

Allison watched on quietly as Taub climbed into the back of her carriage and Kutner bandaged Wilson's shoulder. Her eyes connected with Thirteen's for a second before the outlaw looked away.

"It's positive." Taub stated, holding up one of the packages, "and there's loads of it..." he tossed one package out of the carriage and onto the ground.

"Take what you want and let me go!" Allison shouted.

"Search her belongings..." Thirteen ordered, unfazed by the glare she got from the blonde woman.

"Looks like she's a doctor..." Kutner said, holding up a bag of medical equipment and accidentally letting some of it drop out. Taub rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey! Be careful with those!" The blonde scolded.

"...And she's heading to Blackwater... for this..." Wilson handed the telegram to Thirteen with his good arm.

"Don't touch that!" Allison yelled.

Thirteen ignored her and read the piece of paper. She furrowed her eyebrows and called one of her men over. He was a tall fierce-looking African-American man, dressed in a long dark brown coat, and looked like he could break Allison in two with ease.

Thirteen showed him the telegram and Foreman shook his head lightly in response.

Thirteen glanced at Allison who was staring at them curiously.

"Who gave you this?" Thirteen asked.

"None of your god damn business!" Allison barked.

"Miss..." Thirteen glanced at the paper, "...Cameron? Whoever gave you this... this fake telegram... probably gave you those packages as well..."

"Fa-fake? What are you talking about? That telegram is real!" Allison argued.

Thirteen grabbed Foreman's flask and poured a bit of water on half the document, making the black ink run down the paper with the water.

"Hey! STOP THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Allison shouted and struggled against the tree.

"Look... if the telegram was real, the ink wouldn't run because it would have been printed. Somebody forged it with fresh ink." Thirteen explained and tossed the piece of paper onto the ground in front of Allison for her to see.

Allison shook her head with disbelief, "No, no that can't be... why would Johnson give me a fake telegram? Why would he do that?" She refused to believe that her hopes and dreams were dashed just like that.

"Wait, did you say Johnson?" Wilson asked and furrowed his eyebrows, "As in Sheriff Johnson?"

Thirteen looked at Wilson with concern while Foreman folded his arms.

"Johnson's in charge of the whole south shipment of the packages..." Taub piped in, "He's been at it for months..."

"No surprise he would let an innocent woman transport his packages alone." Wilson said, shaking his head.

Allison stood there quietly, half listening and half thinking about how much she wanted to punch Sheriff Johnson.

"Maybe she's working for him?" Kutner guessed.

The outlaws shifted their attention and gaze on the blonde doctor who looked back at them, confused.

"I don't think she even knows or cares about what she's transporting..." Thirteen said frowning.

"What I care about now... is heading home to South Wheeler since there's no point in going to Blackwater anymore." She said bitterly, "And also to stick a gun up Johnson's ass..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." Thirteen said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you guys are fucking murderers... you're going to kidnap me and kill me later!" Allison spat and tried to struggle free again.

"Exactly right..." Thirteen muttered, annoyed, as she walked to her horse.

"ARGH! You bitch!" Allison screamed, "RELEASE ME!"

Foreman cleared his throat and pointed to the darkening sky.

"Foreman, Wilson and Taub, you guys take the horses and carriages. Kutner, you take her." The outlaw ordered as she got on her own black stallion, "Let's head back to camp for the night."

"Hold still..." Kutner said as he untied her body from the tree.

With her hands still tied but legs untied, Allison took the opportunity to try to escape.

"OW!" Kutner screamed and grabbed his nose, when the blonde doctor head-butted his face and ran dashed off.

Foreman drew his pistol and got on his horse.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it. You guys head back first." Thirteen ordered and rode towards the blonde who was running away.

"You're like the worst outlaw ever..." Taub commented as Kutner wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

Allison huffed and puffed as her running turned into brisk walking. She heard the sound of a horse galloping toward her but ignored it.

"You wouldn't last a few hours." Thirteen said from atop her horse, when she finally caught up to her.

"Fuck off!" Allison said, not bothering to look up at the outlaw.

"You don't have a gun. You have no food, no water, no horse... and your hands are tied..." Thirteen stated.

"I rather die out here then die in your hands." She panted.

"Look, I'm not going to kill you..." Thirteen said as honestly as she could.

Allison stopped walking and stared at the woman, "You really think I believe you? What do you think I am, a fucking fool?" She continued walking quickly.

"I actually think you're incredibly smart... you're a doctor, I could use you."

"BITE ME!" She yelled.

Thirteen sighed in frustration, "Please don't make me use my lasso."

Allison ignored her and continued walking.

Next thing she knew, a loop of rope had been thrown around her, slipping down and tightening around her legs, tripping her.

"FUCK!" She yelped as she fell forward and hit her head on the stony ground.

"Would have been much less painful if you listened..." Thirteen used her all her strength to carry the screaming blonde over her shoulder and onto the back of her horse, all the while trying to stop her from thrashing about.

"Will you shut up already?" Thirteen took off her red bandana and stuffed it into the blonde's mouth, turning her screaming into muffled groans.

"It matches your face..." Thirteen smirked at the furious doctor before getting onto her horse, "It's going to be bumpy... I suggest you stop moving around so much."

Allison breathed heavily though her nostrils in anger. God she hated this woman.

****

**And here begins the Action/Adventure/Romance/Humour part of the story... Hope you guys stay tune and thank you so much again for the reviews :) sorry for any errors.**


	4. Lake Calhoun

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Had a few problems with my page breaks the past few chapters. I do pray they show up this time! Hope this chapter is up to standard too lol. Enjoy! :)**

**1910  
Chapter 4: Lake Calhoun**

The blonde had given up on her muffled screaming half way. Allison could smell something burning as Thirteen rode them about a mile into the deep forest. She tilted her head up and saw a few tents already pitched around a small campfire.

Thirteen got off her horse and tied the animal to a makeshift hitching post.

The brunette then carried Allison off the horse and dumped her on the ground in front of a tree that was next to their tents.

Allison grunted in pain as she hit the ground and said something that was muffled by the bandana in her mouth.

Thirteen pulled the fabric out of her mouth.

"I SAID FUCK YOU!"

Thirteen scowled and threw the piece of cloth into a bucket of water to soak it, "We really need to do something about that mouth of yours."

Foreman took out a sharp silver knife from his pocket. Allison's eyes widened for a second. She breathed a sigh of relief when he began using it to poke whatever was cooking in the pot hanging over the fire.

Thirteen took another cloth and tied it around Allison's head and forced it between her lips so that she couldn't talk or make any sound. The blonde stared at Thirteen intently but the outlaw just looked at her blankly as she tightened the fabric.

"Is dinner ready?" Kutner asked excitedly, taking a seat.

Foreman shot him an annoyed look, making the poor guy shrink a little. Allison took note that Foreman hadn't said a word at all from the moment she saw him.

"So glad you could join us." Taub said jokingly, looking at the blonde who was now staring at the pot. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day.

Allison shifted her gaze onto Wilson and Thirteen talking seriously a few feet away from the campsite. Wilson glanced every now and then at Allison; they were obviously talking about her. Probably talking about how they're going to off her. She dismissed the horrible thought and looked at Kutner who was touching his bruised nose lightly and wincing.

"Stop touching it... you might clog the blood and make the whole thing drop off..." Taub said as he stirred the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon.

"That could happen? No way! Cool!" Kutner exclaimed excitedly, making Taub and Foreman roll their eyes.

Foreman tapped his knife against the pot three times, signalling that dinner was ready.

Thirteen and Wilson stopped their discussion and walked back to the campfire. Allison watched as they began eating and conversing. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees, trying to distract herself from her hunger. She thought about her parents and how much she wished she could see them before her time was up.

"Hey."

Allison jerked her head up and opened her eyes. It was Thirteen holding a square tin can of food. The blonde looked at Thirteen questioningly.

"You must be hungry..." Thirteen said as she pulled the cloth out of Allison's mouth.

The blonde looked at the can of food suspiciously and then back up at her.

"It's not poison." The outlaw frowned.

The brunette took a spoonful of soup and put it just in front of Allison's mouth, almost forcing her to eat it, "Open up."

Instead of opening her mouth, Allison moved her knees and knocked the can of food out of Thirteen's other hand, spilling its contents. She smirked nonchalantly at the brunette who began fuming.

Thirteen took a deep breath to calm down before standing up to walk back to the campfire.

"WILSON!" She growled as she stomped off, tired of Allison's bullshit.

The other outlaws looked at Wilson who sighed and got off the wooden log. He walked towards the blonde, carrying his can of food with his good arm.

The man cautiously sat down next to her and lifted a spoonful of food up with is bad arm, flinching as he did, "You have to eat something... we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said in a warm tone and looked at her with a slight smile.

Allison noticed that he looked more like a kind philanthropist than a murderous outlaw.

"Come on... it's good, trust me, Foreman is a great cook." Wilson smiled reassuringly and wiggled the spoon a little, an action that made him grunt a little in pain.

Feeling a tinge of guilt, Allison moved forward and ate the spoonful of food hungrily. It was chicken with soup and it tasted really good.

"Good, right?" Wilson smirked and continued feeding the blonde. When she finished, Wilson put her cloth back into her mouth.

"Has Chase got any new information?" Taub asked, wolfing down his can of soup.

"He'll meet us tomorrow at Esden." Thirteen replied.

"How about those packages?" Kutner asked excitedly.

"I was thinking maybe you could handle them? We'll stop by Calhoun tomorrow."

"YEAH BABY!" Kutner exclaimed, "I'll go fix up my babies!" He rushed off to his tent eagerly, tripping over a log in the process.

Thirteen shook her head, chuckling.

Foreman grunted and glanced at Cameron.

Thirteen turned to see Allison looking curiously at the bunch of them.

"She's coming with us... for now..."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

The forest was eerily dark and quiet at night; no moonlight could stream through the lush trees. It was also incredibly cold. The campfire was too small and too far to reach her. Allison shivered wildly, hugging her knees closer to her body. All she had were clothes from that day on her.

Just then she heard someone walking towards her. Allison opened her eyes to see Thirteen holding something.

Thirteen crouched down next to her and placed a big warm blanket on Allison, making sure every part of her was covered. Allison just looked at her. She had her hat off, revealing her long ponytail.

Thirteen looked back at Allison and then got up to walk away without saying anything.

"Wade!" Allison called, her voice muffled by the cloth around her mouth.

Thirteen turned around and looked at Allison who shot her a pleading look.

The brunette crouched down again and pulled the cloth off, looking at her expectantly.

Allison cleared her dry throat and asked with a hoarse voice, "Can I have some water... please..."

Thirteen took her flask of water and slowly poured it into Allison's mouth. The blonde drank up thirstily, not caring about the bit of water that overflowed onto her clothes.

"Drink up." Thirteen said softly.

"Thanks." The blonde muttered softly.

The outlaw smiled a little and got up to walk away.

"Th... Thirteen?" Allison called out, slightly uncertain about what she should be calling her.

The brunette turned her head slightly to look at her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, "Where's Esden?"

"Small village up North." The brunette replied simply.

"If you said you're not going to kill me, why can't you just give me a horse and let me go back home?"

Thirteen sighed and replied almost immediately, "Because we need a doctor and we need that horse"

"You can't force me to do something you know. What makes you think I'll take orders from you, of all people, a cold-blooded murderer?" Allison said harshly.

That was it. Thirteen gritted her teeth in anger and pulled out her pistol, aiming it directly at Allison's forehead.

Allison's breath caught in her throat for a second but her bravery returned, accompanied with a few tears that formed in her eyes, "Why don't you just pull the god damn trigger?" she challenged loudly.

Thirteen's hand shook in anger as she pressed the barrel of the gun into Allison's head.

"THIRTEEN!" A man shouted from behind. It was Wilson. He had his hands on either side of his hips.

Foreman stepped to her side and lowered her arm slowly, looking at her seriously. The outlaw holstered her pistol and stomped off into the tent.

Foreman stared down fiercely at Allison who subconsciously moved further back against the tree.

The big-built man bent down and lifted the cloth up so that it was back in Allison's mouth before walking away.

"Please get some rest, Miss Cameron." Wilson said and went into his own tent.

Allison sat there quietly, pondering on what just happened. Thirteen seemed to be okay until she had called her a murderer. But why get so bothered about being called a murderer when that's what she was. Maybe she had title issues? Allison sighed and rested her head against the tree, trying to get some sleep.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Allison was awoken by the sunlight that streamed through the trees overhead. She opened her eyes slowly, hoping that everything that happened yesterday took place in her dreams. A loud clanking of metal made her jump and eyes shoot open.

The outlaws were packing their stuff up into one carriage and loading her carriage with other contents. Thirteen was everything together so that nobody would get separated. She tied her black stallion to the front of the line.

"Got everything?" Wilson asked the whole group, loading the final package.

"What about Miss Cameron?" Kutner asked and gestured toward the blonde sitting by the tree.

A black-faced Thirteen ignored him and got on her horse.

Wilson frowned, "I'll take care of her... you boys get on the carriages... make sure the horses are secured tightly..."

"Foreman..." Wilson gestured for him to come with him. They walked towards Allison.

"Good morning, Miss Cameron." Wilson greeted warmly, pulling her up from her sitting position.

Foreman carried her over his shoulder.

"Hope you got enough rest, but not to worry I'll let you sit on my horse anyway."

The outlaw placed her on Wilson's horse, so that she was sitting down with her legs dangling on one side. Wilson then untied Allison's hands from behind her back and tied them again so that this time they would be in front of her.

"Hold on to the saddle." Wilson advised and pulled the cloth out of Allison's mouth, "And I trust you're tired of screaming..."

Allison just cleared her throat. She glanced at Thirteen who had her back towards her.

"Ready when you are!" Wilson shouted towards the female outlaw who immediately began moving her horse.

Wilson held onto the rope that was tied around his horse as he walked beside it. The whole line of them moved at a steady and comfortable walking speed, heading even deeper into the forest.

"Did you sleep well, Miss?" Wilson asked, trying to make conversation.

Allison nodded quietly.

"I know you don't trust us, Miss... and I know you just want to go home..."

Allison looked at him curiously.

Wilson continued, "But you just have to trust us about this. There are far worse things happening here then you think. I'm in no position to tell you what's going on, but just know that you're safer with us for now."

Allison considered his words. She felt like she could trust Wilson the most out of all of them. He seemed honest and warm.

"What really are in those packages?" Allison asked in her hoarse voice.

"What did Johnson say they were?" Wilson replied with another question.

"Medicinal stuff... for research purposes..."

Wilson chuckled and shook his head, "He sure had you fooled."

"Well, what are they?" Allison asked impatiently.

"Ever heard of a Coca Plant, Miss Cameron?" Allison shook her head, "It's a plant that grows just north of Mexico, south of New Mexico."

Wilson continued, "Well, long story short... the Coca Plant produces a white substance, known as Cocaine, an illegal and addictive drug which allows the user to obtain a short-term highness..."

"So you guys are distributing these illegal substances to the villagers?" Allison asked in an angry tone.

"Oh no no, my dear, we're not the bad guys here..." Wilson raised his hands in mock surrender, "That's what I've been trying to tell you..."

Allison raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

Wilson pursed his lips, "Let's just say... Lake Calhoun will explain further later."

They walked in silence for a while; Allison could see the blue lake from afar.

"Why doesn't Foreman speak?" She asked.

"You want to answer that, Foreman?" Wilson asked before laughing.

The man shook his head and continued looking around for any suspicious activity.

"He's a firm believer that words lead to evil... that whatever we say can be twisted into something totally different easily, causing a lot of trouble in this world we live in..."

Allison nodded in understanding.

"I'm the demolition expert in the group!" Kutner said loudly and proudly.

Taub smirked and pushed the poor guy off the carriage before bursting into a fit of laughter. Allison couldn't help but laugh at the scene as well.

Kutner had screamed like a girl before he hit the ground. He groaned and rolled around for a second.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT GIVES?" Kutner scolded as he dusted himself off when he got up.

"Someone had to get you off your high and mighty horse." Taub shot back.

"Oh YEAH? Well you're dead!" Kutner swung himself back onto the carriage and was prepared to get into a childish fist fight with Taub when Foreman stared at them with his huge scary eyes and grunted.

The two of them stopped what they were doing immediately and kept quiet.

Thirteen turned her head, and saw Allison laughing.

The doctor stopped laughing immediately when her eyes connected with the brunette's.

"What's her story?" Allison asked softly just after Thirteen had turned back around.

Wilson shrugged, "That... you'd have to find out for yourself, my dear."

"LAKE AHOY!" Kutner shouted excitedly after a few minutes.

The outlaws got off their carriages and horses for a stretch and a short break when they reached the small but gorgeous lake.

Kutner immediately loaded the carriage containing the packages with explosives he had prepared the night before. He placed the trigger in front of Wilson.

"Alright, everybody ready for a big show?" Kutner grinned in excitement.

"Just get on with it, will you?" Taub said, bursting his bubble slightly.

Kutner frowned, "Okay, Wilson, you know what to do..."

The Indian got onto his horse which was secured to the carriage of explosives.

"YAH!" He yelled and started his horse toward the water.

He reached full speed and got close to the water quickly; Kutner used his dagger and cut his horse loose from the carriage, jumping out of the way. The carriage began rolling full speed towards the water when Wilson pressed down on the trigger.

A few loud booms and bangs were heard as the explosives went off, allowing the carriage to be rapidly engulfed by flames and black smoke. Seconds later, the burning vehicle splashed into the cool lake, and floated out slowly.

The outlaws and Allison watched in awe as the vehicle slowly burned on the surface of the blue lake, sinking ever so slowly.

"I hope that explains it well." Wilson smirked at Allison who had a billion thoughts running through her mind at that moment.

**Sorry about any errors :)**


	5. Cougars

**Hi! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Someone should write a fic about Cadley doing it on a pool table after that first episode XD Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. There'll be more adventure and humour to come! :) Thanks again! Have a lovely week! Sorry for any errors.**

**1910  
Chapter 5**

The journey to Esden was long and tiring even though they moved faster after getting rid of one carriage. Esden was a small village situated off the main dirt road, hidden behind a few giant rocks and surrounded by dried shrubs and one or two trees. Allison noticed immediately that this wasn't a very rich town because of the lack of infrastructure. The villagers hid from the desert sun under giant cloths that were tied to poles for shelter. It was also where they cooked their meals and sold things to one another.

Allison sat atop Wilson's horse as she watched the others begin to unload what was in the other carriage the minute they had reached the village. Some of the villagers even came to help them unload, greeting them warmly as they did. Thirteen was seen talking to someone who looked like he was in charge.

"Mr. Wilson! So glad to see you again!" A youngish Mexican woman said, beaming as she shook his hand.

"Miss Lopez, great to see you, how have you been?" Wilson greeted with a warm but nervous smile.

"Well, we're better now because you men have come... we were running low on our supplies and our people are falling sick. Dr. Chase has been away the past few days."

"Yes he's gathering some information for us. Well not to worry, we have a new doctor with us." Wilson gestured toward the blonde who smiled slightly, "Her name is Allison Cameron... I think she'll be able to help you guys for a while."

"Why is she tied up?" Gloria Lopez asked, confused.

"Uhh..." Wilson cleared his throat nervously and immediately cut Allison's hands and legs loose, "Not anymore she isn't."

Wilson helped her down the horse. It took a while for Allison to start walking properly without her legs giving way.

Gloria shook her hand right away and said sincerely, "Dr. Cameron, we are so grateful for your help... you don't know how much this means to us. Our clinics have been full lately because of the flu. Will you be able to start work now?"

Allison nodded hesitantly, "Uhh yeah, sure..." She couldn't say no after that pleading.

Kutner tossed her her medical equipment before Gloria led her into the village.

"She agreed to help?" Thirteen asked Wilson, slightly surprised.

The man shrugged, "Hmm... I think so... for now at least."

"Kutner, keep your eye on Miss Cameron alright?" Thirteen ordered.

"Why do I always have to be the baby-sitter?" He whined.

"Yeah why is he the baby-sitter when he himself needs baby-sitting?" Taub asked in mock incredulousness making Wilson snigger.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Allison entered the makeshift clinic and set up a tray of her equipment immediately after her heart sank at the sight of the sick young children. One-by-one she diagnosed them and gave them a spoonful of medicine supplied by Gloria.

"That's the last bottle we have." Gloria said worriedly as Allison poured the last spoonful of medicine and fed it to an old woman.

"Are there herbs surrounding this town?" Allison asked, taking off her stethoscope that hung round her neck.

"Yes, West, not far from here..."

"Okay, Gloria, I need you to ask them to return tomorrow morning... I'll go pick the herbs now so that we have enough medicine for the rest tomorrow." Allison told the Mexican woman.

"Yes doctor." Gloria nodded.

Allison swung an empty basket over her shoulder and left the clinic in a hurry, determined to gather as many herbs as possible before nightfall.

Kutner popped into the clinic a few minutes later to follow up on his orders. He peered around the empty clinic and scratched his head. Panic began to set in.

"Shit shit shit..." Kutner muttered as he glanced around, "I'm so fucked."

"Can I help you?" Gloria asked.

"Uhh, have you seen the female doctor?" He asked with his eyes wide open in hopefulness.

"She left to-"

Kutner widened his eyes in horror and dashed out before Gloria could finish her sentence.

"S-She's gone!" Kutner freaked out in front of the other outlaws.

Taub rolled his eyes at his incompetence.

Thirteen let out a frustrated sigh and got onto her horse quickly.

"Kutner, Taub, you guys go East. Wilson you head South... Foreman, North... I WANT HER FOUND AND BACK HERE BY NIGHTFALL!" She ordered before galloping out of the village.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Thirteen trotted around the area on her horse, searching for any sight of the blonde. She shouldn't be hard to spot; they were out in the desert now with lesser trees and more shrubs. The brunette soon spotted a basket on the ground.

She got off her horse and examined the basket full of medicinal herbs. She looked around the area again and finally spotted the blonde collecting herbs in the distance. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Allison was safe and also realising she wasn't trying to escape.

Just then, the outlaw spotted something that made her eyes widened. A few feet from Allison were a pack of cougars hiding and blending in with the tall grass and shrubs. They seemed to be waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on the blonde.

Allison wiped her sweat on her forehead with her sleeve as she twisted the herbs off their thin branches. Satisfied with the amount she had, the blonde stood up and froze immediately when she heard a low growling coming from in front of her. Her eyes widened when she realised what was walking towards her. Allison dropped the herbs in her hands and walked backwards as slowly and quietly as possible. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she began shaking in fear. The blonde's breathing increased when she realised she did not have a gun with her.

"N-Nice k-kitty..." She stuttered and backed up more.

A loud growl came from behind her, making her jump up and scream. She was surrounded by the cougars.

"God, help me..." She pleaded softly as tears formed in her eyes.

A loud gunshot was heard followed by someone shouting "HEY! OVER HERE! COME GET ME!"

Allison yelped again when the cougars growled and ran towards the voice, which she realised, was Thirteen's. She watched as the outlaw led the cougars away from atop her horse.

Thirteen opened fire, managing to kill one of the cougars. Somehow there seemed to be more of them then she had originally thought there were. Soon, four of them had she and her horse surrounded. She opened fire at another, killing the beast with a head shot.

Allison ran to where Thirteen was, hoping to help her in any way she could.

"Stay away, Miss Cameron!" Thirteen shouted and shot the cougar that had turned to attack the blonde.

"THROW ME A GUN!" Allison shouted, "NOW!"

Thirteen tossed the doctor her pistol while continuing to fend off the cougars with her rifle.

"WATCH OUT!" Allison screamed her warning but she was too late. A cougar had pounced on Thirteen, knocking her off her horse and onto the ground.

The doctor immediately used the pistol and shot dead the cougar that had pounced on Thirteen and another who was clinging fiercely onto Thirteen's terrified horse. The remaining cougar, knowing that he was now all alone, whimpered and ran away.

Allison ran to Thirteen's side to see if she was okay. She had been knocked unconscious and was bleeding from a claw wound on her stomach. Allison knew Thirteen would need to be treated immediately. The blonde pulled the injured black stallion over to where Thirteen was; the horse was limping slightly but Allison figured he was still in good shape to bring the both of them back. She used all her strength to lift the brunette onto the horse and quickly grabbed whatever useful herbs she could find scattered on the ground before riding both of them back.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Thirteen woke up screaming and squirming, and a little disorientated, from the pain.

"Hold still!" Allison told her sternly, "Thirteen, you need to hold still!"

"FUUCARGHHH" Thirteen clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, screaming as Allison poured a liquid substance on her stomach wound.

"You're going to be fine." Allison tried to calm her down, "Just bear with it for a short while..."

The brunette was breathing heavily and stifling her groans, making them sound like loud grunts.

Foreman popped his head into the clinic, and looked at Allison worriedly.

"I'm going to start sewing her up soon, she's okay... don't worry." Allison reassured him before he left.

The pain from the medicine was subsiding slowly. The only stinging now was from the needle and threat that Allison was using to sew the wound up. Soon, Thirteen's breathing was back to normal.

Allison glanced up at her every minute to check if she was alright. Thirteen just stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to not let the pain of the needle get to her.

"Umm..." The doctor cleared her throat softly, "Thanks... for saving my life."

The brunette glanced at her and then back up at the ceiling, "Thanks for saving mine," she said sincerely.

There was a long pause before Thirteen spoke again, "We need you... as you saw for yourself earlier."

Allison raised an eyebrow, "Don't you guys have another doctor... a Dr. Chase?"

"He's responsible for most of our operations and as such can't be around most of the time." Thirteen explained.

"Operations?" Allison asked, curiosity peaking.

"I'm sure Wilson explained some of it to you on the way here."

"Something to do with blowing Cocaine up?"

Thirteen decided this was the best time to explain it all to the doctor.

"We are trying to stop the government from importing cocaine and driving this whole country into total chaos. No one had the guts to stop them or stand up to them for the past ten years... until us."

"So you guys are like revolutionaries?" Allison asked as she cleaned off the area around Thirteen's stiches.

"You can say that." Thirteen sighed, "You've seen the conditions of Esden. There are fifty other villages around this state that are equally bad or maybe even worse. They're short of supplies, food, water and medical attention all because the government is too busy sniffing drugs."

"How do you know all of this?" Allison asked.

"Let's just say I've always known, ever since I was young." Thirteen replied vaguely, a hint of sadness in her voice. Allison decided not to push further.

"So you are forming a militia to take down the government?"

"In the long run, we're trying to set up a new government, without any bloodshed. For now, we're just moving from village to village, sabotaging government property along the way... gathering supplies for our people, and hopefully gathering support as well."

Allison nodded in understanding.

"All I want is for you to join us for a while. I've seen the way you shoot and you're a terrific doctor, we could use someone like you on our missions."

"How long is a while?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month, just until we get to the village near Blackwater. I'll let you go free then. I know for a fact you have family up there."

Allison looked at her questioningly.

"You had a telegram from your parents amongst your belongings..." Thirteen explained, "I'm sure they would want their daughter released by murderous outlaws." The brunette smirked.

"D-do you guys kill... you know... people who work with the government?" Allison asked cautiously, she just wanted to clear things up once and for all.

Thirteen shook her head, smiling, "You of all people should know that we only wound or injure them... have you ever had a patient that had been shot in the heart or the head?"

Allison thought for a while before shaking her head. Her patients were mostly government policemen who suffered from gun shots to their legs or arms, or sometimes only rope lacerations.

"I'm sorry." Allison mumbled.

"Next time, don't believe every single thing you read or hear." The brunette said with a smrk.

"I guess I was wrong about you guys killing George." Allison sighed in frustration, not knowing who to blame anymore.

"Do you have any clue as to who might have killed him or where he was when it happened?"

"He worked at the shop most of the time... except maybe when he went to collect a telegram from Johnson's office..." she trailed off in deep thought.

Thirteen widened her eyes at the information. Allison's widened half a second later.

"Johnson! I-I should have known!" Allison felt her anger building fast, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! Should have done it when I had the opportunity! God fucking damn it!" She was so angry tears had welled up in her eyes.

"Johnson will come looking for us the moment he finds out the packages were not delivered. He's a coward and an easy target." Thirteen said as she sat up slowly, stifling a groan when she felt a sharp pain from her wound.

"You should go to your bed and lay down for the rest of the night..." Allison advised as she helped the outlaw off the table.

Thirteen nodded, "We're leaving the day after tomorrow... should be enough time for you to supply the village all the medicine or attention they need."

Allison muttered an "Okay," before the brunette left the clinic with "Thanks again."

She packed her things up, all the while thinking about her Uncle George and how she was determined to avenge him.


	6. Cliff

**1910  
Chapter 6**

Allison heard a knock on one of the wooden pillars at the entrance to the clinic. She had just finished diagnosing the last sick person in the village. It had been a long and tiring day. The blonde looked up, eyes meeting bluish green ones.

"Miss Cameron." Thirteen touched the tip of her hat and greeted the doctor with a small smile.

"Hey." Allison greeted before going back to packing up her medical equipment, making a face; she wondered why Thirteen was always so formal... so gentlemanly.

"Can you come with me for a while?" Thirteen asked apologetically.

"Sure... are you feeling better?" Allison gestured towards Thirteen's stomach area.

"Yes I am... thank you." Thirteen replied as the both of them exited the clinic and began walking towards another part of the village.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked.

"Since you're going to be part of the team, we need to brief you on our next mission." Thirteen explained.

Allison simply nodded.

"Oh I forgot to return you this..." the blonde took a pistol out of her bag and handed it to Thirteen, "though it's actually mine... the one you took from me when, you know, when we first met..."

Thirteen chuckled softly, remembering what had happened, "Keep it. You're going to need it," She passed the pistol back to the doctor.

They passed by what looked to be a school of some sort. Wilson was chatting happily with Gloria, flirting even as evidenced by the redness of his face and the fact that he was shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Wilson!" Thirteen called, "Briefing!"

The man said his goodbye and ran to join the both of them.

"Miss Cameron." He greeted with a big smile, his face still red and glowing.

The blonde smirked at him.

"What?" He asked, not being able to hide the grin on his face.

Allison shook her head chuckling, "Nothing..."

Wilson was too distracted by his happy thoughts of Gloria to question the blonde further.

They reached a giant tent, those big enough to fit tables and about ten people in it. Kutner and the rest were already inside, standing round a table that had a map and documents on it.

"Miss Cameron, I'd like you to meet Chase..." Thirteen introduced the two. Chase was a little taken aback by the blonde's beauty. He cleared his throat nervously as he shook her hand.

"Miss Cameron." He greeted.

Allison, on the other hand, couldn't put a finger on why she felt a little uneasy when she shook his hand, "Doctor Chase."

"Just call me Robert," he said with a charming smile that did not affect the young doctor in any way.

When she did not say "Just call me Allison," Chase cleared his throat again and mumbled, "Right... shall we start?"

Thirteen nodded.

"There's a heavily guarded carriage crossing paths with us tomorrow on our way to Danerong. It's positive for cocaine."

"How many guards are there?" Taub asked

"About fifteen of them. One driver and one government official." Chase replied.

"The road to Danerong has always been treacherous." Wilson said, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Yes it is... cliffs almost on every side." Chase ran a finger around an area of the map.

"Tricky cliffs that fool one's eye sight easily." Kutner shuddered.

"Not many trees in that area for cover. There are some bushes and giant rocks around the area though."

"Sniping is an option." Thirteen suggested, and glanced at Foreman who nodded.

"Close combat for the rest of us." Chase said, folding up the map.

"I'll give them the option of surrendering first. If they don't, Foreman will take my cue and fire the first shot." Thirteen explained further.

The outlaws all nodded in agreement, so did Allison.

"Great. Start packing guys, we leave tomorrow at the break of dawn." Wilson tapped the table twice, signalling the end of the meeting. The outlaws slowly shuffled out of the tent.

"So you're a doctor too?" Chase asked, catching up with Allison.

The blonde nodded with a friendly smile, "Yes I am."

"A female doctor..." Chase smirked, "my, you are something," he looked at her as though he were mesmerised.

Allison smirked and shook her head; what a typical flirt Chase was.

"Chase! Can you show me the map again?" Wilson called from the tent.

A disappointed look was evident on the boy's face, "Good day, my lady," he said before jogging back to the tent.

Thirteen came out of the tent just as Chase disappeared into it. She smiled at the female doctor and caught up with her.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Thirteen asked as they walked back to where the clinic was.

"A little... I've never been in combat before." Allison started to feel a little scared.

"You're going to be fine, trust me. We work well together as a team, why do you think nobody has managed to catch us yet?" Thirteen grinned.

"So I'm not going to get killed or captured for sure, right?" Allison asked jokingly, grinning back.

"That's right... I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Thirteen smiled again and placed a warm hand on Allison's arm reassuringly.

"You better go pack. Good day, Miss Cameron."

Thirteen ran off before noticing Allison's face getting slightly pink. Allison did not realise she, herself, was blushing. The doctor made a mental note to ask Thirteen to call her 'Allison' the next time she saw her.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

The outlaws said their goodbyes to the villagers and left early the next morning. They had their rifles slung across their backs, and pistols holstered around their waists, along with their ammunition. They also had their hats on their heads, dusty coats on and their bandanas on their faces. Foreman had given the blonde a new black one which Allison put on excitedly. Kutner drove the carriage of everybody's equipment while the rest travelled on their own horses. The doctor chose to ride with Wilson, much to the disappointment of Chase.

Thirteen was busy looking out for the government carriage as they neared the area of the place where they were supposed to attack.

She raised her hand, stopping everybody behind her.

"I see them." Thirteen said, squinting at a blurry figure in the distance. She didn't have to say "get ready" for the others to get off their horses and get into position.

Foreman was the only one who rode away to find a good sniping position.

"Miss Cameron, follow me. The rest of you hold your positions." Thirteen ordered.

Thirteen led them to a place behind two big rocks, with a small crack in between which could be used to shoot through. They crouched behind the rocks, leaning their backs against it. The brunette took her rifle off and began preparing it while Allison checked her bullets as they waited for the carriage to get closer.

"You should be fine here." Thirteen said softly, "I need you to cover me when I confront them."

Allison nodded.

"Remember Miss Cameron, we don't shoot to kill... we shoot to wound, or disarm." Thirteen explained.

"Call me 'Allison'."

"Always try to disarm first, Miss Allison, and then go for the legs when they're running away." The outlaw explained further.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Just 'Allison'."

Thirteen didn't seem to hear her, "They're approaching..." Thirteen signalled to the rest hidden behind their rocks. They gave her thumbs up.

"Stay here." Thirteen said to the blonde who peered through the crack at the approaching carriage, heavily guarded by 5 men in front and 10 others behind. Her heart began racing.

Thirteen came out from behind the rocks and raised both of her hands, rifle in one. The guard at the front immediately put his hand up, stopping the entire group of them about 10 metres away. Thirteen walked toward them slowly, arms still in the air.

The guard tightened his grip on his rifle and walked toward the brunette. They stopped when they were about 6 feet away from each other.

"This is an official government vehicle of Blackwater. I suggest you get out the way before you get into trouble." The officer said sternly and proudly.

"I believe you are carrying illegal substances in that carriage of yours." Thirteen said in a low, rusty voice, "I suggest you give them up now and be on your way if _you _don't want to get into trouble."

"Is that a threat, sir? You don't know who you are messing with!" He threatened and cocked his rifle, a signal for his men to ready for combat.

Thirteen switched her rifle in between her hands and lowered them, her signal to the others that negotiations have failed.

"Drop your weapon and run away, sir, unless you want the crows to feed off you." The officer warned, smiling sinisterly, and aimed his rifle directly at Thirteen.

The outlaw held her ground.

"Suit yourself." He said, finger just about to press down on the trigger.

A shot was fired, the sound of the bullet ringing through the air. The officer let out a loud grunt as he dropped his rifle and held onto his bleeding arm. Thirteen took the opportunity to run back behind the rock as the other guards opened fire.

Taub and the rest began firing as well, as the air filled with smoke and the cracking sounds of guns going off.

Allison aimed and shot a man directly in the hand. Taub and Kutner high-fived and 'muahaha-ed' when they managed to disarm a man wielding two pistols. Foreman continued sniping from where he was. Chase and Wilson had bravely dashed forward, lightly wounding the guards with their pocket knives and then knocking them out with their guns or their elbows.

They managed to clear out the guards swiftly and quickly, scaring the others away. Three of the officers began running west, trying to escape while another two officers had pushed the driver off the carriage full of drugs and rode it east.

"Get the official!" Thirteen shouted her ordered as she drove her rifle into the stomach of an officer next to her, before punching him in the face.

"On it!" Taub replied and ran towards them with Chase.

"I got the carriage!" Allison shouted and got onto Wilson's horse.

Before Thirteen could ask her to stop, the blonde was already approaching the carriage.

"Shit." Thirteen muttered and got onto her horse to give chase.

Allison caught up with the carriage, dodging a few bullets from the officers as she did. She fired back, wounding one of them in the arm. Allison rode the horse as close as possible to the carriage travelling at full speed. She reached out and grabbed the wounded guy, throwing him off the carriage. He screamed like a little girl as he flew to the ground, the momentum of the carriage making him roll for a good few seconds.

Allison kicked the other officer's rifle out of his hand and onto the ground, hearing it crack as it hit the rocks. He growled and punched her face, making her grunt and stumble backwards a little. Luckily, the blonde had a firm grip on the carriage bars; she steadied herself before launching another kick at the officer, this time directly in the stomach area. The force of the kick managed to push him off the moving carriage.

"Miss Allison!" Thirteen shouted, riding her horse just behind the carriage, "You have to stop the carriage now! You're heading for a cliff!"

Allison looked ahead and widened her eyes in horror. It didn't exactly look like a cliff; it just looked as if the path was just going to slope down. So this was what Kutner meant by "tricky cliffs".

In panic, Allison grabbed the rope of the horses and pulled back violently, trying to stop them. The horses, however, refused to slow down, probably spooked by all the earlier gunfire.

"I CAN'T STOP THE HORSES!" Allison screamed.

The drop-off was a mere 50 feet away and the carriage was still going at full speed, too fast for even Thirteen to catch up so that Allison could somehow hop onto her horse. The brunette needed to act fast or Allison or the both of them would be goners.

"JUMP OFF THE CARRIAGE!" Thirteen shouted.

"WHAT ABOUT THE DRUGS?" She shouted back.

"FORGET THEM! JUST GET OFF THE CARRIAGE NOW!"

"I CAN'T JUMP OFF THE CARRIAGE, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Allison said, looking at the sharp rocks on the bumpy terrain. The wheels of the carriage began wobbling and shaking violently.

Thirteen grew more frustrated trying to think of what she could do. She spotted her lasso, hanging around the saddle of her horse.

"It could work." Thirteen mumbled to herself.

"Come on, stop horses! STOP! EYAH! STOP!" Allison pulled the horses back to no avail.

"GRAB ONTO MY ROPE AND TIE IT AROUND YOU!" Thirteen shouted her orders before twirling her lasso in the air and throwing to towards Allison. It slipped out of the hand the first time.

"HURRY!" Allison shrieked, as the end got nearer and nearer.

"Come on..." Thirteen said through clenched teeth and threw the loop of rope again. This time, Allison had a firm grip on it. She tightened the loop around her body just as the carriage had reached the end of the cliff.

The horses neighed loudly as they, Allison, as well as the carriage, went over the cliff at full speed.

Thirteen looped her end of the rope around her horse quickly as she saw Allison disappear over the cliff, praying to God she would feel a jolt in a few seconds.

The jolt came quickly, pulling Thirteen and her horse forward a little. She could hear Allison scream.

"Come on girl, back up! Back up now!" Thirteen tugged her black stallion backwards.

Allison hung over the edge of the cliff, the rope of Thirteen's lasso cutting deep into her ribs and both her hands. She peeked down, seeing the carriage and the horses hit the bottom violently, creating white smoke and dust, as Thirteen and her horse slowly pulled her up.

The brunette secured the rope on her horse and got off, "Back up, girl, come on," she continued to order her horse, while pulling the rope as she got to the edge of the cliff.

Allison finally reached the top, swinging her leg up and over the edge and pulled herself up with the help of Thirteen. As soon as the doctor got up safely, she collapsed into Thirteen's arms, burying her face into her shoulder and hugging her as tightly as she could.

Thirteen stumbled backwards a little, a little shocked, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the shaking, shivering and sobbing blonde.

She patted and rubbed her back softly, comforting her, "You're okay now... I've got you. It's going to be okay," Thirteen whispered, "I've got you, Allison."

**Thought I give you guys one more long chapter before I go on a long break. Can't afford to have any distractions during my exam prep! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget about this story! xD Thanks for the reviews and sorry for any errors! **


	7. Remy

**I don't exactly have an excuse as to why this chapter has been delayed for ... 4 months? Please, kindly accept my ginormous SORRY to all of you. Especially to JMoLover13, who has been patiently waiting for an update. Lol I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. And i'm sorry if it's not as interesting as the other chapters, I haven't written in a while :( ...am a little rusty! Thanks for reading! :) sorry about any errors.**

**1910 Chapter 7: Remy**

Thirteen waited patiently for Allison to calm down while continuing to hold her in her arms. She felt incredibly horrible for putting Allison at risk; maybe she should have just left her with Foreman, a safe distance away from where they were fighting. Then again, the blonde's bravery and skills were astounding, probably better than most of the guys in her little group of bandits. Allison was a definitely an asset... a keep-.

The young outlaw's thoughts were interrupted by Allison pulling out of the embrace slowly. The blonde wiped her eyes dry with her sleeves and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Are you alright?" Thirteen asked with concern softly.

Allison nodded, "I'm fine," she replied even softer.

"I'm... I'm sorry for putting you... in danger, I shouldn't have... I should have let yo-"

"Hey." The blonde interrupted, "You didn't do anything wrong," she said as she flashed a reassuring smile at the outlaw, "in fact, you saved my life...again... so, thank you." She gave thirteen's hand a squeeze, and after a pause, said, "I actually thought the whole thing was exhilarating, really." Allison's smile became a chuckle.

Thirteen smiled back, not realising she was blushing a little as Allison's hand was still holding hers, "Come on..." she returned the squeeze, "we better get back to the group."

The outlaw stood up, pulling Allison up with her. She walked over to her horse and pulled out two new bandanas from her bag, throwing one to the blonde before tying one around her head.

Thirteen got onto the horse and pulled Allison on so that the blonde was sitting behind her.

"Hold on." Thirteen said, giving the command for the horse to move only after she felt Allison's arms wrap around her waist tightly and head rest against her back.

**-PAGEBREAK-**

"YOU ALL ARE GONNA PAY! YOU HEAR ME! YOU FUCarghgh..."

"Stop spitting on me!" Kutner scolded as he stuffed a piece of cloth into the official's mouth and held it there with tape.

Chase and Foreman busily tied the rest of the officers up so that they were all linked together by ropes around their arms and legs. If they had to walk, they had to walk together, or carry each other if one was wounded in the leg.

"Any sign of Thirteen and Miss Cameron?" Taub asked Wilson.

"They should be fine..." Wilson said half-reassuringly. He turned his attention to the struggling and groaning officers tied up in a row.

"You idiots either go to Blackwater and face your fate... or you can run south and beg your people to forgive you and treat your wounds."

Some officers began moving south but were pulled back by the official and other officers who wanted to go north. They began fighting amongst themselves, trying to get their points across without speaking coherently because of the cloths in their mouths.

Kutner and Taub couldn't help but laugh at and imitate the scene before them. Foreman just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'll return in a few days with the next set of information." Chase said as he got onto his horse with a stuffed bag draping around its neck.

"Okay. See you then." Wilson saluted the young man casually before he left the area.

Just as Chase left, Thirteen and Allison returned.

"Glad to see the both of you are still alive." Wilson touched the tip of his hat and winked at Allison who smiled.

Thirteen looked at the officers quarrelling (or making noises) and took out her rifle. She fired into the air and glared at them with her piercing green eyes, "Shut up!" she said in a low and manly authoritative voice.

The bunch of them stopped whatever they were doing immediately and gasped, thinking the ruthless red-bandana outlaw was going to finish them all. Some fell onto the ground, terrified. One peed in his pants.

"Just for a little effect..." Thirteen whispered to the girl behind her, making her smirk.

"And a signal..." Wilson added, and got onto one of the officer's horses since his disappeared when Allison road it away. She made a mental note to apologise later.

Taub, Kutner and Foreman got onto their horses and rode away with Wilson, Thirteen and Allison leading the way.

**-PAGEBREAK-**

"My God you guys should have seen it!" Allison exclaimed with excitement, recounting the earlier event where Thirteen had saved her life.

"Oh MAN how much I would have paid to see you go over a cliff!" Kutner's eyes were wide with enthusiasm.

The whole group furrowed their brows at him.

"What? Oh. I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry Miss Camer-"

"Shut up already," Taub sighed and shook his head, earning laughter from the others.

"She skipped the part where she jumped from Wilson's horse and onto the carriage to beat the crap out of those officers." Thirteen said, taking a scoop of soup out of the pot.

"Fucking EPIC!" Kutner exclaimed while Taub applauded and cheered. Wilson patted her on her shoulder and said "Well done". Foreman congratulated Allison by pouring her a big bowl of soup. The blonde grinned and blushed at the attention from the group.

"Oh don't worry about my horse... he'll come back. He's like a dog, he knows where I am." Wilson reassured the doctor with a warm smile.

"I say Remy and Allison deserve a toast!" Kutner said holding up his bowl of soup, without realising he had blurted out Thirteen's real name, earning glares from everyone but Thirteen and Allison.

There was an awkward silence after Kutner muttered "Oops."

Allison looked at Thirteen with her eyebrow raised while the others were staring Kutner down. The young outlaw leader, however, had a look of indifference.

"I guess she's part of the team now... so..." Remy said before holding up her bowl, "To Miss Cameron! Welcome to the dark side!" She raised her voice and grinned at the blonde who returned it almost immediately.

Cheers erupted around the small camp, even Foreman cracked a smile as they toasted to their new member. Allison felt welcomed, seeing a new (and great) side to everyone including Remy.

**-PAGEBREAK-**

After dinner, the outlaws went by their usual nightly routines. Kutner would be playing with his tiny metal soldiers or busy inventing new ways to blow things up. Taub would be brushing the horses and packing up the carriages. Wilson would be reading a book in his tent with a little oil lamp as light. Foreman would be reloading weapons and sharpening knives. Remy would usually be out of her tent, sitting on a rock not far from camp, star-gazing.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Allison asked as she approached the brunette who was sitting on the ground, leaning back, her upper body supported by her arms.

"Sure." Remy smiled, dusting the area next to her.

Allison sat down before the brunette placed half her blanket over the blonde's legs.

"It gets cold." She explained when she saw Allison's slight hesitation at accepting the offer.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, gazing at the stars which were slowly appearing by large numbers as the sky grew darker.

Remy glanced at Allison's blue eyes which lit up beautifully under the moonlight.

"Will you teach me how to lasso like you do?" Allison asked suddenly.

"Why the sudden question?" Remy chuckled.

"I was just thinking... and the stars are kind of shaped like a lasso." Allison pointed to the sky.

Remy smirked amusingly as she looked up at what Allison was pointing to.

"Sure... I can teach you." The brunette said after a while, earning a smile from the doctor.

She bit her lip "And um, teach me how to shoot guns out of enemies' hands?"

Remy raised an eyebrow cheekily, "Is there a gun made out of stars too?" she asked before chuckling.

Allison lightly punched her on the shoulder.

Remy grinned and decided to be serious, "I think you already know how to do that."

"I'm not exactly sure how it works."

"Okay... first lesson, lasso, second, disarming, are the stars inspiring you to ask for a third?" Remy smirked.

Allison thought to herself for a while, "how to lower your voice so that you sound like a man when talking to strangers?"

Remy burst out laughing.

"I'm being serious!" Allison folded her arms and pretended to be angry which the brunette found too cute.

"Okay yes sure, that shall be our third lesson." Remy bit her lip to stop herself from smiling and shook her head at how silly it sounded.

"Great!" Allison beamed widely and said eagerly, "We shall start tomorrow then!"

Remy nodded, a little distracted by the blonde's smile.

"Well goodnight then... Remy" with that, the blonde got up to return to camp.

"Goodnight, Allison." Remy replied, getting an unfamiliar but nice feeling in her stomach when the blonde said her real name for the first time.


	8. Lasso

**I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry x 10000.**

Allison stumbled backwards as she grabbed some rope Thirteen had thrown her. Kutner on the other hand, fell to the ground, earning the usual eye-roll from Taub and Wilson. The outlaws were each standing behind their own cactus with rope in their hands.

"Right..." Thirteen checked to see that everyone was ready, "You can fix up your lassos now."

Taub, Wilson and Foreman immediately started tying and twisting the rope into knots expertly while Kutner just stood there, stunned.

Allison decided to silently observe what the three men were doing and soon began following their actions swiftly and easily.

When Thirteen was finished with hers, she walked over to help Kutner, who was looking like a lost city kid who suddenly found himself in the desert with a bunch of rope in his hands.

"It's simple really... you just have to use this end to cross over the other... and then..." Thirteen patiently instructed as he listened and watched attentively.

Allison struggled to tighten the knots on the rope without getting any nasty burns.

"You're doing great."

Allison looked up and was immediately distracted by Thirteen's encouraging smile, causing her to yelp out in pain when her hand brushed roughly over a part of the rope. The blonde hissed and dropped the rope to examine her hand.

"May I look at that?" Thirteen stretched out her hand in concern.

Allison rested her injured hand in Thirteen's for the brunette to assess. She winced when she felt something cool being poured on it. Thirteen spread a small amount of liquid around and over the burn, rubbing it into the wound gently. She immediately felt the pain dissipate.

"What is that?" Allison asked; surprised by how effective it was.

Thirteen shrugged and smiled, "Made it from a plant. It's something I discovered when I was... really young." Her smile faded slightly as she packed the glass bottle of the medicine back into her bag.

"That's incredible... I've never seen that before in my many years studying medicine." Allison was truly in awe as she watched Thirteen rub in the little liquid remaining in her palm, "You'll have to show me how to make it some time."

Thirteen smirked, "Yes Ma'am," and hesitantly but gently let go of the blonde's hand.

The doctor returned the smile shyly, "So, what next?"

"Right... first you'll want to use your left hand to hold it pretty far down from the loop," Thirteen instructed, demonstrating to Allison and Kutner with her own rope, "your right hand should be somewhere in the middle of your left hand and the loop, but not too high up as well... like this, see?"

Taub, Wilson and Foreman were already practising throwing their loops around their cactuses.

"I think I've got this!" Kutner announced confidently and proceeded to try his rope out on Taub's cactus.

"Umm... mayb-"

Kutner cut the brunette off, "Don't worry I'm a natural at this!" he shouted as he threw his loop successfully around Taub's cactus, "See!"

Thirteen furrowed her eyebrows with worry, somehow knowing something would go wrong after a while.

"Hey, stop worrying! He's doing fine!" Cameron said, gesturing to Kutner's third successful looping.

"That's not what I'm worried about... with Kutner, you'll never know what's going to happen." Thirteen sighed, "Are you ready to lasso your cactus?"

Cameron nodded and picked up her rope.

"Remember to not keep a firm grip when you launch your rope forward. If not you're going to need a lot more of that liquid."

_That means a lot more hand-rubbing, _the two women thought to themselves and blushed simultaneously.

Cameron felt the need to clear her throat before beginning to twirl her lasso in the air.

"Great, that's it... now keep your eye on your target and gently launch it forward." Thirteen coached.

Cameron put in the right amount of power and released her rope in the air towards the target, making sure to follow the brunette's instructions as she did. The loop landed around the cactus swiftly and accurately. The blonde made her finishing move and pulled to tighten the loop around the plant.

The two women grinned at the successful first attempt.

"Nice!" Thirteen congratulated.

"Beginner's luck..." Cameron chuckled.

"Trust me, you're a natural." Thirteen smiled as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder before pulling her hand away, embarrassed, she didn't usually show such affection to people.

Thankfully, a painful scream in the distance made them forget all awkwardness.

They looked over to see Taub screaming in pain and trying to stay perfectly still.

"KUTNER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Taub growled, and winced as he pulled out a cactus needle from his cheek.

He was covered, head to toe, in cactus needles, seemingly from the plant Kutner and him had been practising on.

"What the hell happened?" Wilson asked angrily as he helped Taub lie down so that he could help him.

Everyone looked at Kutner, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. We were both pulling on the cactus with our lassos, and I was winning. You should have seen how far the cactus was bending toward me, I mean wow I was beating Taub at somethi-"

Thirteen cleared her throat.

"Right so Taub released his rope, and I thought ok the game's over so I released mine... and the cactus kind of snapped back toward Taub and next thing I knew there were needles all over him and... yeah."

Thirteen shook her head and knelt down to help pluck the needles of Taub who was yelping and groaning.

"You have to admit, he looks pretty funny, like CACTUS MAN." Kutner tried to lighten the mood but was shut up by Foreman raising his fist at him.

Cameron covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smirk.

It took a while for the outlaws to pull all the needles out of the cactus man. Tiny itchy boils began forming on his skin where the needles had come out from.

"Don't scratch." Wilson said, swatting Taub's hand away and dabbing some of Thirteen's liquid on the infected areas.

"You better sit the next training activity out." Thirteen said, standing up and gesturing the other outlaws to gather round.

"Okay, now we're going to play a round of catch and release in the tall grass field over there." Thirteen announced, grabbing her rope, "simple, you just have to lasso someone to get a point. I've tied a rope around the play area, so don't run beyond that."

"Rules?" Kutner piped in.

"No rules, go wild."

"AWESOME!" Kutner fist-pumped and dashed off to the field before running back to retrieve his lasso.

"Will you be playing too?" Cameron asked Thirteen as the outlaws made their way to the play area.

Thirteen nodded with a grin, "Catch me if you can." She winked and disappeared into the tall grass.

The doctor chuckled, charmed by how gorgeous she thought Thirteen was.

About ten seconds later, Thirteen fired a shot to signal the start of the game. She immediately heard the ruffling of leaves to her left and right but she chose to stay where she was. It was game on.

"Okay okay you got me! Release me!" Kutner's voice was heard after a few seconds into the game.

"One point to me! James Wilson!" Wilson announced and chuckled; this was a fun game.

"HEY! HEY! UN-LASSO ME!" Kutner shouted again. The person who caught him did not make a sound but merely grunted.

"One point to Foreman!" Taub yelled.

"Hey! You're supposed to be resting!"

"Shut up Kutner! I came for my revenge!" Taub laughed menacingly and a ruffling of leaves was heard, like someone was running as fast as he could.

Cameron was wondering where Thirteen was. She wanted to catch her so badly after that playful taunt. She wanted to prove herself as the new outlaw.

The doctor heard a swish sound and next thing she new, there was a lasso flying toward her. She jump aside, through the thick grass and managed to avoid getting lassoed.

"Shit!" Cameron heard Kutner curse. So it was his lasso! She decided to run to another spot.

She crept about slowly, and finally spotted Thirteen creeping about a few metres away, going the other direction.

Cameron snickered quietly; she was going to ambush Thirteen from behind. The blonde held her rope up and moved stealthily as she zoomed in on Remy. She tried not to get distracted by Wilson shouting for Taub to release him and Taub cursing that he hadn't caught Kutner.

Cameron was about 3 feet from the brunette and was getting ready to pounce when Thirteen spun around in a flash and lassoed her, making the doctor scream in surprise.

"Jesus!" Cameron cursed in frustration, "I was so close!"

Thirteen smirked, "It's always never good to lasso an enemy from a few feet away... it usually means something's wr- hey!"

Thirteen was interrupted by a rope which flew not only over her, but over Cameron as well. The rope immediately tightened, and the two girls found themselves pulled towards each other and stuck in an awkward extremely-close-proximity position.

"Woo! I got something!" Kutner shouted from a distance.

They felt the rope around their bodies tighten further, pulling them even closer to each other but also to the point where it was starting to cut. Bittersweet really.

"KUTNER! Stop pulling on the rope!" Thirteen shouted.

He finally appeared through the tall grass and fist pumped at his catch, "A DOUBLE! I WIN!"

"Yeah whatever, just get us out of this."

Cameron was finding the situation hilarious. Thirteen was finding it oddly arousing though she didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was that she couldn't stop looking at the beautiful doctor a few inches away who was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"I... umm, are you okay?" Thirteen asked, slightly breathless.

Cameron chuckled, "Yeah, this is fun. The rope is starting to cut my left arm though."

Thirteen used her one free arm to slap the back of Kutner's head.

"You tightened it too much, didn't you?" The outlaw scolded.

"Yes... I did." Kutner said apologetically, giving up trying to untie the lasso from the girls, "Though there is one more option!" He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the rope... and the girls.

"NO! STOP! WAIT!" The two girls shouted at the same time and calmed themselves from the mini heart attack.

"Give me that! I'll do it." Thirteen snatched the pistol away from Kutner angrily and ordered him to go look for the others.

Remy positioned her arm so that she could shoot through the rope without hurting either of them.

"I would ask you to cover your ears but umm..."

"I can do this..." Cameron tilted her head all the way to one side so that her shoulder was covering at least one ear.

Thirteen smirked at the cuteness, "Okay... ready?"

"Yeap! Just do it!" Cameron shut her eyes, preparing herself for the loud 'Bang'.

Thirteen fired and successfully broke the rope into two without killing Cameron or herself. Cameron opened her eyes and felt Remy releasing her from the first rope.

"Here, for the rope cuts." The outlaw handed the blonde more of the cool liquid.

"Thanks. So, firing lessons tomorrow?" Cameron grinned.

Thirteen nodded and returned the grin but immediately shook her head and stopped smiling after seeing something in the distance. Chase was riding towards their camp holding what seemed like new attacking plans.


End file.
